Fleckenfieber
Zusammenfassung Draculaura is so spooked by an untimely outbreak, she's considering missing Cleo's big party, but not if the ghouls can help it. Handlung The webisode starts off with Cleo calling Clawdeen about a party at her house, to which Clawdeen calls Frankie, Frankie calls Lagoona and Lagoona calls Abbey. However, Clawdeen mentions that she can't get a hold of Draculaura and that she's more stressed than any of them about her finals, so she goes to her house only to find her sobbing. Clawdeen calls the other ghouls over and tries to comfort her, to which Draculaura reveals she has polka dots all over face, claiming she has 'polka-dot fever', which is caused by stress. The real problem, though, is that Draculaura is saddened that she's going to miss the party, but Clawdeen exclaims that if she's not going to make it then they weren't throwing it at all, to which everyone agrees except Cleo. Draculaura disagrees and says to go on with the party without her, before breaking out in tears once more. Clawdeen then says her great-great grandwolf Harriet had an amazing home-remedy to cure polka-dot fever. The girls agree to try her cure, but it only works for a split second. Abbey tries to apply one of her village's century old cures, and again, its gone for a moment then comes directly back to her. Lagoona puts frogs around her, but that doesn't even work at all. Finally, Cleo then tries to cure it by using one of her ancient powders, but predictably the dots only disappear for a second. As Draculaura walks away still depressed, Frankie's bolts spark and she exclaims she has an idea. Outside Cleo's party, the ghouls have Draculaura blindfolded, and when it's removed Frankie says since they couldn't get the dots off they decided to make the party polka-dot themed. Overjoyed, Draculaura wipes away a tear as she says they're the best ghouls any vampire could ask for, and that her stress is gone. And at that moment, so were her dots. The webisode ends with all the ghouls dancing and having a good time at the party. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title seems to be a play on Die Rache der 1000 Katzen (Night of a 1000 Cats), a low budget Mexican horror film. * Cleo's exclamation of "Oh to the Siris" is a reference to Osiris, the Ancient Egyptian god of life and death. * Lagoona's attempt to cure Draculaura by surrounding her with frogs plays into the myth that frogs and toads can cause warts. Kontinuität * Clawdeen mentions having a great-great-grandmother named Harriet. Meilensteine * Draculaura's Powder Room is shown for the first time. Weitere * Despite the title being advertised and listed everywhere as "Night of a Thousand Dots", the opening sequence reads "Dot Dead Gorgeous" as the title of the webisode. * This webisode ties in with the Dot Dead Gorgeous doll line. Three outfits—Clawdeen's, Cleo's, and Frankie's—are not part of the assortment, but it is likely that they will be in the future. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 3